


Day 7: Drunk Party Games

by geemrmiranda



Series: 12 Days of Voltron Trash [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of voltron trash, Christmas, Drinking, Multi, Orgy, Party Games, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, allura disapproves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geemrmiranda/pseuds/geemrmiranda
Summary: The team gets drunk and plays party games.





	Day 7: Drunk Party Games

“I really don’t think this is a good idea, Lance”, said Hunk, pressing himself against the wall.  
“Oh hush, this is going to be great!”, exclaimed Lance, whilst sneakily checking around the corner. All clear. They quickly made their way across the corridor.  
“Shiro is going to get so mad”, said Hunk, “he’ll get all space dad with us.”  
“I’m telling you man, it’s going to be fine”, said Lance, whilst opening up the door. “Shiro is not going to know a thing.”  
“What am I not going to know?”, asked Shiro.  
Lance and Hunk jumped in fright. “Holy quiznack!” complained Lance, “what are you doing here?!”

They had all just come back from a diplomatic talk with the president of the Kalma system. He had presented them with a gift in thanks for freeing them from Galra possession. Proudly he gave them several bottles of Stroika, which he proclaimed to be the tastiest substance in the known universe. Naturally, Lance and Hunk had been excited and very curious on what it would taste like, but Allura had immediately stowed it away and forbidden the paladins from drinking any. Hence the reason why they were sneaking around.

Shiro sighed. “You know what Allura said, we can’t have any.”  
“But Shirooooooo”, whined Lance, “it’s Christmas today.”  
“Yeah”, agreed Hunk, “I don’t know how it was for you, but on Christmas my family would always have the tastiest food and drinks and we’d have a big buffet.”  
“I know”, said Shiro, whilst holding up a bottle. “That’s why I stole a bottle. Let’s taste this.”  
"Should we get Keith, Matt and Pidge?", asked Hunk, always thinking about everyone else.  
"Yeah!", said Lance. "Let's have ourselves a little party."

They all ended up together in Shiro's room, sitting in a circle on the floor and passing around the bottle. Everyone had hated it at first, but after drinking more and more, they all thought it was pretty great stuff.  
"Hey Shiro, I don't think this bottle is gonna last much longer!", complained Lance.  
Shiro grinned. "Well that's why I stole ANOTHER ONE!", he giggled and pulled out a second bottle from behind him. ("Where exactly did he hide that?", whispered Hunk.)  
So they opened the second bottle and not much later they were all really really wasted. It was Lance who then suggested they play party games.  
"Hey Keith! Truth or dare?"  
Keith snorted and said: “Dare.”  
“I know I know”, giggled Pidge, “I have a great dare, I dare you to make out with Hunk.”  
“I was gonna give a dare!”, complained Lance.  
Keith rolled his eyes. “Your both so immature”, he said, “Can’t you think of anything better?”  
“Well I dare you to pretend to be a cat!”, said Lance, “since you’re Galra and Galra are all just big cats.” He giggled.  
“I know”, said Hunk, “I dare you to steal another bottle.”  
Everyone agreed that Hunk had a pretty solid idea there, so Keith went to steal another bottle  
“Truth or dare is boring”, declared Shiro in the meantime, “I say we play a real game.”  
“Like what?”, asked Pidge.  
“Like seven minutes in heaven”, grinned Shiro.

"Alright, we can use the empty bottle for that", grinned Lance. He positioned it in the middle of their little circle and then spun it around. It stopped pointing directly at Hunk.  
"Let's see who you get to spend your seven minutes with...", said Shiro and spun the bottle again; this time it came to a stop at Matt. Hunk and Matt grinned at each other.  
"Into the closet you go!", giggled Pidge and set a timer.  
After Hunk and Matt disappeared together, the door to Shiro's room opened and in walked a furious Allura, dragging Keith behind her by his ear with one hand and holding the stolen bottle of Stroika in the other. Lance quickly tried to hide the already empty bottle, but she had already seen it.  
"What is going on in here!?", Allura shouted.  
Lance giggled. “Alluraaaaaaaa, join us!”  
Allura looked at the paladins, who were all shit faced drunk, and sighed. “This is why I said you couldn’t drink; we have no idea what it will do to your human bodies.”  
“Actually I’m just done researching that”, said Coran happily from a corner of the room.  
“Holy quiznack!”, yelled everyone, “How long have you been standing there?”  
“I was here to observe your reaction to Stroika”, explained Coran.  
“Like a creeper”, muttered Pidge.  
Then a grinning Hunk and a dazed looking Matt finally came out of the closet.  
“I think I’m pregnant”, giggled Matt drunkenly.  
Pidge face palmed and Lance high-fived Hunk.  
“What?”, said Allura, who looked as if she was seriously considering just getting new paladins all together.  
“It seems Stroika lowers human inhibitions and heightens their sex drive”, said Coran.  
“I agree with Coran”, said Lance, “We should have a sex drive, like we should drive sexy like right now. Let’s have sex.”  
“All right”, agreed Shiro.  
And so they all had a massive orgy. The end.


End file.
